


I LUST FOR YOU

by csaliecn



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 13:56:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21459175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csaliecn/pseuds/csaliecn
Kudos: 4





	I LUST FOR YOU

林在范翘起腿坐在沙发上，西装外套的扣子扣得恰到好处，没有过分的裸露可是微微露出的胸口却撩人的不行.   
林在范一手抬起来手指轻轻触碰着自己的嘴唇看着半眯着眼睛脸颊泛红的你.  
也不知道是喝醉酒的你在诱惑他  
还是因为你喝醉酒而有点生气的他在诱惑你.  
房子里安静的不行，可是又暗暗地充斥着不寻常的气息.  
“我是不是跟你说过不要在外面喝那么醉”  
“在范…”  
听见林在范有些生气的语气，你撒着娇走了过去跨坐在他腿上.  
你嘟着嘴把身上的格子衬衫脱下来，皮肤也因为酒精的原因有些泛红. 林在范看你扯着背心一边的肩带拉了下来握住你的手不让你继续动作.  
“我热~”  
你无力的甩了甩林在范的手跟他撒娇.  
“看来我还得谢谢你会等到回家才脱衣服”  
“你好凶~”  
你故意装着委屈巴巴的看着他却没有奏效.  
林在范没有下一步动作，你和他就这样大眼瞪小眼的好一会，才等到你坚持不住的跟他示弱.  
“下次不会再这样了”  
你盯着林在范看一边拉过他的手吻了吻他的指尖，将他手指上的戒指一个一个脱下来，又握着他的手将脸凑到他掌心前蹭了蹭.  
“我看了你们今天showcase的舞台”  
“林先生晃胯晃的很绝嘛…”  
动作慢慢变得过火.  
林在范看着他的手被你带着摸过你的锁骨胸口一路向下到大腿.  
在酒精的作用下，在你看到他如此诱人的坐在沙发上的那一刻你就已经有点控制不住自己了.  
要不是看见林在范的喉结因为忍不住而咽了咽口水，他一本正经的样子差点以为他对你这一系列动作根本就无动于衷.  
“不想要我吗”  
你揪着林在范的外套，将扣子一颗接一颗的解开，你一边吻着他一边说话. 双手光明正大的摸着他的腹肌，故意咬着下唇手慢慢往下顺解开他的皮带.  
林在范早就欲火焚身了却故意装作冷静.  
双手不安分的动作着，你凑到他耳边轻轻的吻着他叫着他的名字.  
有意无意的扭动着腰臀撩拨他.  
“今晚跟谁喝的酒”  
看林在范故意耐着性子折磨你，你也就毫不客气的凑到他耳边轻轻地告诉了他.  
“跟之前大学暗恋我的一个男生…”  
林在范猛的一下一手搂着你的腰一手抓着你的后颈不让你动，歪了歪头轻轻舔吻啃咬着你的颈侧.  
亲吻慢慢落到锁骨上，脱掉你的背心之后又落到你的胸口上.  
他的手顺着你的大腿往里摸，手指撩开那层薄薄的布料然后探进了体内. 两根手指轻微的做着抽插的动作，你揽着林在范的宽肩看着他的眼睛.  
光是看着都能让你感觉到心跳加速.  
慢慢的又变成三根手指，但逐渐的你有些不满足了.  
感觉到你的欲求不满林在范却停了下来直勾勾地盯着你.  
你知道他要一个解释.  
怕他真的生气你也不再开玩笑了，半亲半哄的吻着他的下巴.  
“还有两个女生朋友啦”  
林在范清了一下嗓子，拉着你的手放到了他已经撑起来的部位.  
你推着他的肩膀让他往后靠躺在沙发上，脱掉他的裤子后你跟着趴在沙发上趴在他腿间.  
林在范感觉到他的炙热被你握在手里撸动，随即顶端被温暖湿热的口腔含住，舌尖有技巧的舔弄着.  
听着林在范满足的感叹声，你更是大胆的放松了喉咙直接深喉含的更深.  
林在范撑起身来看着你，伸过手来抹掉了你嘴角边的唾液.  
“好吃吗”  
说着又往你嘴里顶了顶.  
你伸出舌头舔弄着顶端，又故意点了点头的看着他.  
“宝贝再含含”  
林在范忍不住发出满足的叹息声，捏着你的下巴让你张开嘴含住.  
林在范看着自己的炙热被你含在嘴里舔弄，你努力的讨好着他却又因为被顶到喉咙有点不适而时不时会像是被欺负似的楚楚可怜的看着他，画面感刺激的不行.  
你坐起身后撩了撩自己的头发，林在范站在你身边俯身帮你抹了抹嘴角边，又摁着你的肩膀把你往后退让你倒到沙发上，你抬起腿轻轻蹭着林在范的大腿要他过来.  
“等不及了吗”  
林在范两手各一边抓着你的脚腕把你向他那边拉. 他俯下身不停地亲吻着你的身体，下半身一下一下的贴过来又离开地挑逗着你.  
你看他压着你的大腿让你把腿张开，他往后退低头轻轻吮吸着大腿内侧的肌肤.  
明知道你受不了却还是越亲越大力，最后你感到下身被他用湿软的舌头舔弄，舌尖伸进去抖动，给了你一丝丝快感却又不够满足.  
林在范双手揉捏着你的臀肉，腿架在林在范肩膀上，你有些欲求不满的摁着他的头想要更多.  
“摸摸我”  
就在眼前却又得不到的感觉一点点侵蚀着你的理智，内心的欲望不停的在膨胀. 你抓着林在范的手往自己身上放.  
“果然在外面喝了酒就是不一样”  
林在范轻笑了一声看着你，揉着你的胸部不停地给予你刺激.  
“跟别的男人玩的爽吗”  
林在范掐着敏感的一点让你挺起了胸.  
你深深的呼吸了几口气摇着头，说着露骨却让林在范喜欢的不得了的情话.  
“只有被你玩才爽”  
“狠狠地欺负我好不好”  
你微微皱着眉头表达着自己的诉求，然后看着林在范轻挑了一下眉毛，微微挑起一边嘴角笑得邪气的看着你.  
“如你所愿”  
平常在家里对你都是一副温柔宠溺的样子，这样一下突然的转变让你觉得刺激的不得了.  
一点也不客气的掐着你的腰让你转过身让你趴着，你自觉的抬起臀部塌下腰往身后的林在范身上贴.  
林在范扶着你的腰慢慢地进入了你，看你没什么不舒服的反应干脆一下子顶到最深.  
“太深了太深了…”  
你忍不住绷紧脚背抓着林在范的手，结果林在范却就着这样直接抽插了起来.  
觉得光是这样还不够的林在范搂着你趴在你身上下身不停地动作引来你止不住的呻吟.  
感觉到下身不自觉的收缩和过分的快感，你想逃离可是却被林在范囚禁在怀里.  
“以后还敢在外面喝成这样吗”  
根本就无法把话完整的说出来，一开口流露出的全是呻吟和娇喘，你用力地抓着搭在沙发上的毯子带着哭腔摇了摇头.  
你知道林在范不会真的如此无理的要求你以后不准再在外面喝酒.  
但是你喜欢他强势的控制着你的感觉，也就顺从着他说的话.  
仿佛他就是你的整个世界.  
林在范歪了歪头把你的耳垂含在嘴里.  
“受不了了吗宝贝”  
话虽是这么说，可是林在范丝毫没有要停下的趋势.  
“不要停”  
你抓着他的手摇头，换来的是更猛烈的抽插和快感，你在他怀里不受控制的颤抖.  
羞人的水声和身体的碰撞声夹杂在一起.  
柔软的胸被林在范握在手里揉捏，上下的同时刺激让你忍不住收紧了身体把林在范夹的舒服的不行，不顾一切的用力顶撞着你.  
最后在你拼命说不行了的时候伴随着林在范的一声低吼两个人一起获得了满足.  
你转了个身之后林在范把你压在身下，没有要结束的意思，他拉开你的大腿让你圈住他的腰身.  
林在范捧着你的脸，轻轻摩挲在你嘴唇上的拇指被你张开嘴含住，用着舌尖不停的舔弄，时不时发出一点诱人的轻哼.  
“林…在范…”  
“嗯？”  
林在范故意转动着手指搅弄你的舌头，随后又轻轻撤出手指顺着你的嘴唇到下巴一路往下划过.  
高潮过后敏感的身体跟随着他指尖点到之处而上下起伏.  
你跟他撒着娇抬起手揽住他讨吻.  
亲吻刚落下来，林在范的炙热也跟着重新顶入到你体内，不小心的咬到彼此的嘴唇，你和林在范皱着眉头吃疼的看着对方.  
林在范重新低下头像是要帮你缓解疼痛般轻柔的吻着你，唇与唇之间缠绵的触碰碾压.  
随着林在范的动作，你重新跟他吻到一起发出滋滋的声音，你抱着他的肩膀跟着他的顶撞上下晃动.  
不像刚才又猛又烈带了一点惩罚性的，现在只是温柔缠绵的带着爱意的.  
你躺在沙发上被弄的失神，一手撑在沙发扶手上一手搭在他肩上玩弄他的头发，你半眯着眼睛微微张开嘴脸颊泛着潮红，大腿随意的张开搭在沙发靠背上.  
林在范看着你这副诱人的样子，完全抽出来又全部顶到最深处，一次又一次的将快感布满全身，就算是只是刚进入一点也能让你不自觉的颤抖，你忍不住的蜷缩起脚趾，抽插变得越来越快速直到你到达高潮的时候挺起了腰紧紧的贴着他，然后双腿圈紧了他的腰身感受着他用力一顶射在了你体内.  
“呜…”  
林在范抱着你转了个身让你趴在他身上，你却因为体内的刺激而没忍住又绷直了脚背弓起身体，然后就像虚脱了一样软在他怀里.  
林在范抽出来之后你迫不及待的并起腿，这个小动作被林在范发现之后挑起了笑容.  
“干嘛”  
“…没干嘛”  
你抱着他的脖子把脸埋进颈窝，却发现他企图将手伸向你的下身，你猛的一下抓住他的手臂.  
“我怕弄脏沙发…”  
林在范讲嘴凑到你耳边，温热的气息喷洒在你的耳廓上.  
“沙发早就被你弄湿了”  
什么醉酒不清醒的现在被林在范一搞全都变清醒了，你气的瞪了他一眼撑起身体想要趴下沙发却又发现迈不开腿.  
林在范笑着下了沙发直接把你横抱起来抱进浴室.  
水从花洒里出来，打落在你和林在范的身上，林在范从身后抱着你，将沐浴露挤到手里揉搓了一下打起了泡泡，温柔又有些情色地抚摸着你的身体.  
到最后你重新感觉到了有东西顶着你的后腰，你刚想找借口走却被林在范捞住抱了回来.  
被压在墙上又准备开始新的一轮.


End file.
